Shattered Glass
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: A break-up always hurts. It is something a relationship can't avoid. Will a wound from this run deep?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Glass**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Never give up if you still wanna try, never stop the tears if you still wanna cry, never settle for the answer if you still wanna know, never say you don't like him if you can't let him go - Author Unknown**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"I love you," A young raccoon couple said to each other, their hands intertwined in a loving grip as they stared in each other's eyes. Their lips were curved in a content smile as they walked on the road, seemingly floating. They were obviously in love with each other, that was noticeable.

But what nobody noticed, were a pair of depressed and enraged icy blue eyes stare at the two hatefully from afar.

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

A female, pink bunny sat in the restaurant, her nails digging in her arm rest as she stared at the loving couple from afar. It wasn't that she had any grudge on the young couple, heck, she barely knew them. It was the love and happiness of the couple that got to her. It was the reason why she glared at them like they were the devil themselves.

'_I had the same thing as them. I also experienced that,' _she thought sadly, remembering her previous relationship, '_Why did mine have to break and theirs are left unscathed?'_

Yin sighed softly as she twirled her straw in her drink, watching the ripples move on the surface. She leant softly on the wall beside her as she remembered him, her ex-boyfriend.

_'Why did you have to do this Yuck? Why? Didn't you use your head? Didn't you even think of what would happen because of your actions?!'_

A tear slipped out of her eye as Yin wiped it with her sleeve, smiling bitterly.

_'Who am I kidding? You probably never even thought of anything but the glory and the victory. My image just passed your mind at that time, my words were stashed in the back of your head.____You weren't thinking about me at all...my eyes are holding back the tears...my pride won't let you see me act as a fool...I'll be damned if I let you know that I still feel something for you...__'_

Looking out in the clear, blue skies, Yin thought back on what happened three weeks ago.

___**Flashback**___

_Yin slept peacefully in her bed, her fingers curled around a small object as a small smile adorned her lips. She was having a very nice dream about her boyfriend and it helped to put her mind at ease. But her sleep didn't stay peaceful for long, because after one minute, the ring of telephone rang loudly across the dojo._

_Groaning, Yin sat up on her bed as she looked about the place. Loud snores confirmed that her master was undisturbed while a small form beneath the covers of the opposite bed stated that her brother was also very much asleep. Seeing as she was the only one awake, Yin shuffled out of the covers as she headed for the door, opening it softly and closing it without a sound. Running downstairs, Yin went to the vibrating telephone as she spoke to the other person on the line, her voice soft and tired,_

_"Hello?" she asked softly, shielding her eyes as the sun's rays hit her._

_"Um yes, is this Ms. Yin of the Woo Foo Dojo?" a smooth and authorative voice said on the other line._

_"Yes this is her. May I ask the reason why you are calling so early?" Yin whispered as she twirled the phone cord with a finger._

_"Yes, this is the police calling Miss. And there had just been a bank robbery earlier and.."_

_Yin interrupted, "A robbery?! Why weren't we called? Is everyone alright? Did you catch the thief?" she asked at the speed of sound, her mouth never seeming to stop._

_The man on the other line coughed a bit as Yin quieted down, understanding the silent plea, "Yes, and the reason why you weren't called was because you were asleep. Nobody was hurt and yes, we caught the thief." he said smoothly as Yin sighed in relief._

_"That's good. But why exactly did you call?" she asked once more as she sat down on the chair next to the phone._

_"Well, after we caught the thief, he put up a lot of fight, demanding to be able to make a call. When asked who he wished for, the man said your name. He says he wants to speak to you."_

_Yin bit her lip softly, "But why?" she asked._

_"We don't know either." the man replied._

_Yin sighed as she though on whether or not to meet this person. Her curiosity won over as she agreed, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." she said._

_The man nodded his head though Yin couldn't see that, "We understand. We shall be expecting you later." he said as they both hung up, Yin's tight grip on the arm rest only getting tighter. Deciding to just get this over with, she went upstairs to change as she looked back out the window, her gaze on the police station. Little did she know, what would happen later on...._

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."- Lemony Snicket**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Yin ran in the room, panting lightly for her jog but returning her composure as she saw the police and a man in black sitting in the middle of the room, presumably waiting for her._

_A man that looked to be in his mid-20's smiled at her, waving his hand as she came closer. This may be the man who was on the phone earlier._

_Looking at the figure in black, she guessed it was the thief that wanted to see her. Wincing slightly, she sat down in front of him as the police left the room, leaving the two of them alone._

_Wiggling uncomfortably in her seat, Yin looked at the figure strangely, "Um, hey. So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, watching as the man lowered his head, preventing her from seeing his face._

_Then a soft, raspy voice came from him, making Yin's eyes widen as she stared at the figure, "Y-Yin?"_

_'T-That voice!' she thought, 'I know that voice. It's, It's.....'_

_"Yuck?" she whispered, placing her hands her lap as she lowered her head, afraid of what would happen if she were to be possibly, right._

_The man raised his head up softly, revealing a face she knew all too well. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she tightened her hands, forming a fist, "W-Why?" she asked, her voice soft with a tint of anger in it._

_"Y-Yin, I can explain..." _

_"I don't want your #$#^%& explanation!", she shouted, her hands slamming down on the table hard on the table in front of them, "I want to know how you could this. I want a reason...."_

_Yuck remained silent, his head hung. Tears fell from his eyes as they fell to the floor._

_Yin looked at him, still waiting for an answer. But when minutes passed, and silence still hung in the room, she snapped._

_"Fine then! If you won't answer me, then it's over! Don't ever show your face to me again!"_

_**He broke my heart, so I broke his jaw....**_

_Standing up from her seat, she turned and walked towards the door, her steps heavy and showing her rage. Looking back at the man behind her, Yin gave out a choked sob as she sprinted out of the room, her mind filled with questions, her heart in pieces._

_Running out of the room, Yin never looked back again, a single thought in her mind ' The hardest part about walking away from you is knowing you won't run after me__**'**_

_**'I never thought the person I love the most would be the person to hurt me the most.'**_

___**End Flashback**___

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Yin took a sip from her drink as she set it down, sighing as her head was filled with thoughts,

'_I made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life,' _she thought, '_but the biggest mistake was thinking that the guy who hurt me the most would never hurt me again. How wrong I was.'_

Looking around her, Yin saw another couple exchange loving looks. She frowned angrily as her heart clenched, jealousy filling her.

'___I'm convincing myself, I'll find someone new. I won't be alone, and I won't be with you. You're waiting for me to crawl back to your side, but no, not this time, I'm keeping my pride. You'll never know how much I miss you... you won't see it in my face... You'll never know that I'll never find another guy that could take your place... Because I'll be smiling when I see you... No, my tears won't ever show... I might always love you... But you're never gonna know.' _she thought hatefully, a bitter look on her face. Standing up from her seat, Yin left her payment on the table as she strode out of the restaurant, heading for the park.

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Yin walked through the park, her hair swaying as the wind played around with it. She tucked a particularly annoying strand behind her ear as she caught sight of the falling cherry blossoms.

She smiled. The sakura trees in the park were at full bloom and they looked absolutely breathtaking. Giggling as some of her sadness went away, she pranced about in the park, not worried about being seen for the park was deserted.

But as she caught sight of a falling blood red sakura petal, her smile disappeared as tears brimmed in her eyes,

'_That petal...reminds me a lot about my heart. __I guess somewhere in my heart, I'll always love him. He carved out this piece of me that I can never have back and even if I could it wouldn't matter because he's torn it into shreds. So now there's this hole that only he can fill. The thing is I know he'll never, ever fill it. Because now he's off in jail and he forgot the way back into my heart. If only he'd call and ask for directions.'_

Yin shook her head wildly as she sat down on the bench, disbelieving of the words she thought of, "Wow, I'm becoming really poetic today." she said, trying to cheer herself up. But how was that even possible.....

_'I'm frustrated because I can't tell if it's real. Mad because I don't know how you feel. Upset because we can't make it right. Sad because I need you day and night. Angry because you won't talk and tell me why. Aggravated because you don't understand. Disappointed because we can't be together. That's what I feel right now. A jumble of messed-up emotions.' _

She felt so many things right now. But what really overrode her other emotions, was regret.

'___You always said you hate to see me hurt, you hate to see me cry, so all of those times you hurt me, were you closing your eyes?____I wish I never said good bye... I wish I never let it die... but I did, and now all I want to do is cry. '_

Laying her head on the bench, she curled up into a tiny a ball as she sobbed, the full effect of what she'd done and lost gripping her in a tight hold. She cried because she lost him, she cried because she regretted it, she cried because she knew it was partially her fault. And she cried because she wanted him back.

_**Have you ever wondered ,which hurts the most: Saying something, and wishing you had not....**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

A green bunny sat alone in a cell, his eyes glued to the floor as he sat on his bed. He was as confused as the former was, his emotions overflowing inside him. And just like her, regret beat the rest,

_**..........or saying nothing, , and wishing you had?**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**A.N: **Just a way to ease my mind and probably cure my writer's block. If anybody wants Yin and Yuck to get back together here, just say so in your review and I might add a second chapter. Anyway, please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Glass**

**by: ~SBA~**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**There's a girl in my mirror crying tonight, and there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright...........**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heavy rain fell from the skies as thunder roared and lightning striked, casting a light on the town down below. Everybody was safely tucked in their bed, away from the icy cold rain, away from the lightning's fury, away from danger.

But even though she was in her home, laying calmly on her bed, a certain broken-hearted bunny still felt the pain. She still felt the icy cold daggers prick her heart, she still felt the rapid lightning strike of betrayal, she still felt the danger.

And it would be long before she ever felt safe and comforted again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yin looked out her bedroom window, staring at the raindrops drip from the window as she sighed, burying her face in her pillow. Scars from last week's jail visit still hadn't been erased from her memory. A memory etched in her fragile, scarred heart.

_'____I've been laying here all night, listening to the rain. Talking to my heart and trying to explain. Why sometimes I catch myself wondering what might have been. Yes I do think about you, every now and then.' _she thought, feeling the tears coming back. No matter what she, her brother nor master did, the pain never went away. Pretty soon, they gave up on trying to comfort her, and finding out the reason why Yuck robbed the bank in the first place.

'_We made up so many lies to try and figure out why Yuck did that. We tried to make the difficult truth be spoken in a gentle way, so as not to break my heart even more. But we failed. Because all our theories were far too petty for Yuck to do. Surely there has to be a reason why he did that. He wouldn't do it just for fun and the thrill of danger, would he?'_

Turning over, Yin tucked her arms behind her head as she stared blankly at the ceiling, feeling doubt's slimy tendrils clutch her.

'_But, what if he did? What if he really was just a petty villain? Stealing for no reason but to feel the thrill of breaking the rules and getting into danger. I thought he was better than that.' _Yin thought, her hands balled into tight fists as she felt her nails prick her skin.

"Ow!" she screamed, grabbing her palm as she looked at the small, crescent shaped marks on her skin, bringing with it her red essence of life. Looking at her nails turned claws, she sighed and sat down on her bed, tying her handkerchief around her hand. Finished, she plopped down on her pillow and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

_*swoosh*_

Looking to her side, Yin covered herself with the blanket, her safe haven, as she heard the door slide open.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Master Yo walked up the stairs, his feet thumping softly against the floor as he headed for his daughter's room. She had seemed so broken, it made his fatherly instincts go wild, telling him to go and rip the person who did this to her limb from limb.

But his more calmer instincts demanded that he reschedule that for now, and go and comfort his daughter. It was more important that anything right now. Emotional scars are harder to heal, even more so than battle scars. At least the latter could be healed by a bandage or a cast. But scars from the heart are only healed by time. Sometimes, they may not even be healed at all.

Sliding open the door, Master Yo walked softly in Yin's room, nervous about what he was going to say. But as he looked at the covered lump on the bed, his nervousness faded,

'_She's asleep. Good, it will be easier to say this.'_

Tiptoeing near her bed, Master Yo sat gently on the bed next to her, careful not to wake his daughter up. Sweat dripped down his brow as he sighed. He had done this so many times, what was different now? Oh yeah, this time it's not just a normal saying to help in their fights, it's a matter of the heart.

"Well then, where should I start? I usually wouldn't care about what you do after I say this but now I do. You're my daughter, and I care for your well-being. Especially your feelings. So even though you're asleep, I hope that I help comfort you anyway."

_You´re reachin´ out  
And no one hears  
you cry  
You´re freakin´ out again  
Cause all your fears  
remind you_

"I know how you feel. Empty, betrayed, and no happiness whatsoever. You don't want to laugh, because you know it's not going to help, but you don't want to cry, because it will just make you feel worse. You feel like your heart is falling apart, but not only that, but you know soon your life is going to feel like it's falling apart too. You don't think it will ever end, and no matter what this person has done to you, it feels impossible to stop loving them. And everyone wonders why if they have hurt you so much, then why do you still love them?"

_Another dream, has come undone  
You feel so small and lost  
Like you´re the only one  
You wanna scream  
Cause you´re desperate_

"That's the confusing part, you don't know why, you just do, and the people who hurt you the most, and normally the ones you love the most. And then, after a few weeks, you finally feel a sense of relief, like you're getting happy again, but you know inside that you're just going into denial. And after a few more weeks, you're back to where you were an empty soul and teary eyes. You thought you got over them, but really, you just stopped showing it......"

_You want somebody just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason  
To keep believin´  
That someday  
You´re gonna see the light_

"....And you can't help but to show it again. It leaves deep scars on your heart that are there forever. And no one understands how you feel, and how deep you are hurt, no matter who they are, because it hasn't happened to them And even if it has, every broken heart is different. They don't know the true pain you feel and carry each and every day now, so you learn that basically you are alone with all this. And the feeling starts to overwhelm you, and suddenly you just break down, right there, because you know you've had enough, the tears just instantly start flowing, and you're to the point where you don't care who sees....."

_From all those tears  
And all the pain  
And all those years you wasted  
Pushing them away  
You´re goin´ down  
It´s time you face it_

"Because you've spent so many nights lying awake in bed, and so many days being haunted by the scars and fear of rejection. And in the midst of all these tears, you know that it's not helping any, and it's not going to bring them back, if you ever even had them in the first place. After about a million tears have been cried, you finally pull yourself back together and keep going. Your throat starts to clench and your eyes burn with the tears you are trying to hold back. Everyone says, "It will be okay..." But you know it won't. And that's the truth, it won't.

_You think that things  
Are gonna change  
Then you´re back to be feelin´ strange  
What´s it take to  
Make you feel alive_

"And you look back on all of the hurt you had from this, and you realize that people are horrible. You're still hurt, but you've learned to hide it so that everyone thinks you are okay. So now every time you see this person, you know you still love them, and you feel a slight tingle in your heart yearning for them to love you, screaming out, but for some reason they don't hear it. And then you sit back and wonder how one person could have caused all of this..."

Sighing, Master Yo leant on the wall, his throat slightly hurting from all the words he said. Tears brimmed into his eyes, not only because of the pain from talking so much, but also because of some painful memories.

"And if you're wondering why I know all this......"

Master Yo chuckled bitterly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears,

"....It's because I've experienced that feeling too."

Lifting up his weakened hand, Master Yo softly stroked where he thought Yin's head was.

"And remember this always my daughter....."

_**"Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you. Without all of their qualities, it's as though they are incomplete."**_

Master Yo stood up from the bed, heading for the door as he walked with heavy steps. Closing the light, he sighed once more. His violet eyes looked as though they were clouded with some unknown emotion. An emotion that went so near to the description of.....longing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dark figure slipped near the door, its hand grasping the wooden door as it slid it open. Stepping softly inside, the figure in the room, heading for Yin's unmoving form.

Nearing the bed, the figure saw her still figure, his posture somewhat becoming more relaxed. Sitting near the immobilized girl, the figure sighed as it leant on the wall, in exactly the same position as Master Yo was earlier.

"So, you've finally seen the other side of love. The more cruel and heart-wrenching one."

The figure sighed as it turned, facing Yin's covered form.

"You always were the innocent one. Shallow and materialistic, yes. But innocence still draped your form. It showed in the way you act."

Chuckling, the figure sighed softly as it sat up straight,

"But that's not the reason I am here. No. As uncharacteristic as it may sound, I'm here to comfort you."

Tucking an unseen strand of hair behind its ear, the figure spoke, his voice carrying within it an uncommon sensitivity and wisdom.

"__The tough thing about following you heart is that people forget to mention that sometimes the heart takes you to places you shouldn't be. Places that are scary as they are exciting and as dangerous as they are alluring. Sometimes your heart cannot take you to places that lead to happy ending. That's not even the difficult part; the difficult part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal; you go into the unknown and once you do you can never go back."

Sighing, it lifted up a dark and shadowed hand as it made a motion with its hands.

"A short explanation, but I hope it was enough to comfort you, sis."

A strike of lightning shook the sky as it casted a light on the figure's face, revealing features belonging to none other than Yin's male twin, Yang.

A haunting smile crossed his face as he leapt out of bed, landing gracefully on the floor. Heading towards the door, his voice echoed out in the room,

"_**No one can promise they'll never hurt you because at one time or another, it will happen. The real promise is if the time you spend together will be worth the pain in the end."**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the dark room, Yin's covered form moved, a moan coming from her as she turned over, tears glistening in her cerulean eyes.

"Thank you, guys."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: **Anyway, this will become a story somewhat, consisting of four to five chapters or so. This chapter was dedicated to showing how Yin's family comforted her through this. The next chapter will be focused on Yuck and delve deep in his mind. R&R!


End file.
